A game of 'Spin The Bottle'
by anime1hinata
Summary: Emerald editing team goes on an annual trip to the hot springs.  Something unexpected awaits them there, though... RATED 'M' FOR A REASON!


**Rated MATURE!**

**NOTE: Sorry for the sex scene, if it's weird, I don't know how to write one properly yet... =w="**

**A/N:**  
><strong>I...don't know...I saw a picture of Ricchan in a maid outfit and...I caved in... *q*<strong>  
><strong>He was just soooo fawking ADORABLE! w<strong>  
><strong>I'll give a link at the end ^_^ When I saw it, this idea immediately popped into my head and I thought "OMFG I HAVE TO WRITE THIS! XD" and BOOM!<strong>  
><strong>This fic was born eue Well...ENJOY! 8D<strong>

* * *

><p>Every year, the Emerald editing team would go on a group trip to the hot springs.<p>

They would drink, joke around, hang out and have fun.

It was Friday, the last work day of the week, and they were talking about the trip.

"Umm..How will we travel?" Kisa asked.

"By bus, just like last year. You better be ready because we're going tomorrow at 7 AM." Takano gave an answer.

They continued discussing what they would do once they got there, how big the rooms will be, and who will be stuck with who.

Of course, they could also bring friends with them.

Kisa would bring Yukina and Hatori would bring Yoshino, as always.

Hatori's problem was that Yoshino always somehow managed to convince him to bring Yanase with them.

As for Takano, he would plan his next move on Ritsu, 'coincedentally' putting them in the same room.

The thought of being stuck in the same room as Takano AGAIN sickened Ritsu, as he didn't want to be troubled and harrassed by the taller man.

He hoped for the best, even though, it probably would not work.

* * *

><p><em>'Saturday; 7 AM'<em>

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Takano asked.

Everyone gave him a 'Yes' and went into the bus.

The trip was long, so basically everybody was sleeping when they arrived.

After Takano waked them up, Ritsu took a look at his watch; It was already 5 PM.

'That was one looong trip!' Ritsu thought.

All of them got keys to their rooms and Takano had already managed to trap Ritsu in the same room.

'What do I do, what do I do? I can't believe we're in the same room again!' Ritsu wondered.

"You know, you don't have to be so nervous, I'm not gonna do anything.." Takano spoke as if reading his mind.

"I-I know that!" Ritsu yelled.

"Oh, okay...Come on then, the others are probably waiting for us to bring the drinks."

Takano went out of the room as Ritsu followed.

Soon enough, they met with the other editors and went to the hot springs.

After an hour Kisa came up with an idea;

"Hey, hey! I've got an awesome idea! Why don't we play spin the bottle?" Kisa cheerfully suggested.

"The rules are simple; the one the bottle points to must do what the one who spinned it ordered! Also, only the first 3 people will be counted!"

"Great idea!" Yoshino and Yanase were already picking up an empty bottle of whine.

They were all pretty much drunk, so they would agree to something like that easily.

They sat in a circle and chose Kisa to be the first to spin, since it was his idea, afterall.

"The one whom the bottle points to must dress in a cat costume, meaning that they will have to wear cat ears and a tail!" Kisa spinned the bottle, with it finally pointing to Yoshino.

Hatori and Yanase looked most interested in this, thinking that Yoshino will look adorable.

And they were right. Soon after Yoshino got dressed somewhat against his will, they both almost got a nosebleed. The others just sat there in awe, staring at Yoshino. He wore black cat ears and a black tale, also making a kitty pose. His face turned a deep red when he noticed Hatori and Yanase looking at him with weird looks on their faces.

Though, he really was adorable.

Soon after he sat down again, with the costume still on, Yoshino came up with an idea.

"The one whom the bottle points to must wear a wedding dress!" Yoshino exclaimed. Shocked at the idea, everyone was worried who would be the next to embarass themselves completely.

Unfortunately, the bottle turned to Kisa. His expression was priceless. He was scared of being dressed in something like that against his will, even though he had no other choice.

When he got dressed, he came out of the changing room. His dress was pure white with a veil hanging from his head all the way down to the floor.

His face was bright red, seeing that Yukina was intrigued and very amused by his current look. He looked away as soon as everyone started staring at him.

"REVENGE!" Kisa yelled furiously.

"Hmmm...OH! I have a nice one! The person whom the bottle points to next must wear a maid outfit!" Kisa explained.

Ritsu almost screamed in horror, with the bottle pointing to him. Looking at Takano's amused smirk only made him feel worse.

'Why me? I'm going to die in here, I'm sure of it!'

Yoshino and Kisa had to drag and pull him into the changing room to make him wear it, with him struggling to break free.

Once he came out of the other room, everyone silenced. They sat in awe staring at Ritsu's feminine figure.

He wore a classic maid outfit with a maid headband, also wearing black thigh-high stockings.

His face was turning a deeper scarlet red by the second. He had never been more embarassed in his life and now, here he was, standing in front of the whole editingteam plus some other people, wearing a sexy, girly maid outfit.

_'I wanna die right now! Oh God, PLEASE JUST KILL ME NOW!'_ Ritsu prayed, but nothing. It was no use.

He almost fainted from embarassment, before he heard Takano finally suggest that everyone goes to their rooms an rests.

He took Ritsu's hand and walked out of the room, leaving the other editors confused as to why they were leaving so early, or either leaving as well.

Once they got to their room, Ritsu was thrown on the bed, Takano already over him.

"H-Hey! Stop! I don't want to be embarassed any more than I already am! Please!" Ritsu squirmed under him, but to no point. He was trapped under the larger man's body.

Takano started quickly undressing Ritsu, his hand traveling down his employee's chest, under his pants.

"S-Stop! I beg you! PL-Ah!" Ritsu could no more say anything. Only loud moans could escape his mouth.

"Hah..Ngh...Ahhh!" Ritsu's moaning was becoming louder and louder, as Takano was stroking his cock, causing precum to drip from it.

Soon after he released, Takano pulled down his own pants, throwing them to the side where Ritsu's clothes were.

He used the Ritsu's cum as lubricant, as he circled his entrance.

"N-NO! Takano-san! Stop, PLEASE!" Takano ignored Ritsu's begging and protests as he inserted one finger inside him, then two and then three fingers.

Ritsu screamed in pain mixed with pleasure as the other man started pinching his nipple with his other hand.

After he loosened up Ritsu's entrance, he thrust inside him.

Ritsu's screams and moans of pain turned into those of pleasure when Takano hit his sweet spot.

Tears were forming up in his eyes from too much pleasure, as well as his face being as redder than ever.

Screaming even louder when his taller partner released into him, he squeezed his eyes shut as the pleasure spread through his body.

Takano dropped himself on the bed next to Ritsu, both breathing heavily and gasping or panting for air.

He gently kissed the smaller man's lips and hugged him, as they slowly started falling asleep in the same position.

* * *

><p><em>'Next Morning'<em>

_'What the HELL did we exactly do last night?'_ Ritsu worried, seeing the clothes, including the maid outfit thrown on the floor. As soon as he remembered, his face turned a scarlet red, his expression changing from worried to embarassed, once again.

"Ah, You're awake." Takano walked into the room.

"Wh-Where are my NORMAL clothes?" Ritsu angrily asked.

"I didn't do anything to them, they're in the wardrobe with mine. Although, you look adorable in that maid outfit!" Takano smirked, Ritsu noticing it and blushing.

Soon after Ritsu got dressed, Takano's phone started ringing. 'It's probably Yokozawa-san..I'll give Takano-san his phone..' Ritsu thought as he picked up Takano's phone, seeing his wallpaper. It was Ritsu in last night's maid outfit, with a decoration of hearts around him.

"TAKANO-SAAAAN! DELETE IT! DELETE THIS PICTURE!" Ritsu started angrily yelling at Takano.

"Why? You're too cute to be deleted. Plus, you can't tell me what to do." Takano bluntly said and picked up the phone, starting a conversation with someone.

Ritsu fell to his knees from embarassment, feeling as if someone sucked the life out of him.

_'YOU'RE A TRULY HORRIBLE PERSON! This is not love, not love, I will NEVER admit this is love!'_ Ritsu kept telling himself the same thing as always.

DAYS UNTIL RITSU FALLS (COMPLETELY) IN LOVE: 97

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thanks for reading! :D And yes, I know that I should make paragraphs, but I'm no good at that.. "OTL INSPIRATIONS:<strong>

**-Yoshino's 'Cat Ears':**

**staticDOTzerochanDOTnet/full/42/29/611492DOTjpg**

**or:**

**staticDOTzerochanDOTnet/full/40/12/748140DOTjpg**

**-Kisa's 'Wedding Dress':**

**staticDOTzerochanDOTnet/full/48/29/611498DOTjpg**

**And FINALLY, Ritsu's 'Maid Outfit' x3333:**

**staticDOTzerochanDOTnet/full/27/47/667377DOTjpg**

**DON'T FORGET TO R&R! 8D**


End file.
